The truth about Cari
by ellie malfoy-potter
Summary: Buffy has a visitor, but how is it possible that she knows Spike and Angel! Slash Angel/Spike! I dont own buffy or any of the characters all belong to joss! master that he is!
1. Chapter 1

_**Knock knock.**_

_**when the door opens i will get the answers i crave, the ones to questions that have kept my mind occupied for the last month as i regained my memories from i can only suspect is a past life. so here i am stood on my cousins doorstep. my cousin who also happens to be the slayer.**_

_**buffy:Cari! Omg is that you?**_

_**cari:hey buff, i need your help. **_

_**buffy:sure, come in, whats the matter**_

_**cari: do you believe in past lives and reincarnation?**_

_**buffy: in my line of work anythings possible, wat happened?**_

_**cari: about a month ago i started gaining memories of what i think is my past life**_

_**buffy: wow! what so u have a few random memories?**_

_**cari: no! now i remember everything from that life on top of my life now **_

_**spike: bloody hell slayer can u keep the noise down some of us are tryin to sleep**_

_**buffy: shut up spike this is important. meet my cousin....**_

_**spike: cari!**_

_**cari: (to buffy) omg its real. my memories they're real buffy!**_

_**buffy: ~to cari~ huh?**_

_**spike: cari? is that really u? bloody hell peaches is gonna have a fit**_

_**cari: daddy?**_

_**buffy: woah did u jus call spike daddy? what the hell is goin on?**_

_**cari: the memories of the past life they were with him and poppy. bitchy was there to and dru they all took care of me. well accept bitchy but i didnt like her she was always horrible to daddy and made him and poppy break up. they were evil but brought me up to be good. well poppy was evil at first but then he became good.**_

_**buffy: who is poppy?**_

_**spike: angel**_

_**buffy: oh! and bitchy?**_

_**spike:~laughing~ darla**_

_**buffy: so u and angel were her parents in a past life?**_

_**spike:um yeah. i would of mentioned it but she died obviously thats why its a past life. its a painful memory and now the only person i talk about about her with is angel and you know how little we talk**_

_**cari: proberly bitchy' fault **_

_**spike: mmm maybe **_

_**buffy:im gonna phone angel**_

_**spike:gd idea pet**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**four hours later**_

_**knock knock**_

_**cari: poppy**_

_**angel: cari?**_

_**Spike: angel**_

_**angel: wat the hell is going on?**_

_**buffy: angel glad u cud come and now tell me why my cousin is calling spike daddy and u poppy**_

_**angel: cousin?**_

_**cari: err buffy i think maybe we should sit down and talk **_

_**buffy: wen did u grow up?**_

_**cari: in the 6 years its bin since u last saw me now sit**_

_**sat in the living room**_

_**cari: okay so heres the deal. about a month ago i started regaining memories from wat now seems to be a past life, i didnt kno if it was real or wat so i came here to see buff and find out. wen got here saw daddy and realised it was real. dunno anything else thats ur job buffy. u got friends hu like to research right?**_

_**buffy: u say it like i'm sad for having them**_

_**cari: me? i wouldnt say anything like that im nice**_

_**dawn: cari oconnor!!!!!!!**_

_**cari: hey dawnie**_

_**dawn: u cudda told aunt jan that u were coming i just bin sat on the phone with her for half an hour while she threatened to kill u wen u got bak**_

_**cari: dont mind if i live with u do ya buff?**_

_**buffy: wat hapened?**_

_**cari: well i wanted to ask u about these memories and i thought face to face would be better. she had other ideas so i cleared my saving and booked a flight to lax and here i am. did i mention i never told her i was going**_

_**spike: laughs**_

_**angel: spike!**_

_**cari: anyway buffy are slayers allowed to stake humans?**_

_**buffy: cari! **_

_**cari: she used to be a vampire and she was very evil**_

_**buffy: u cant just stop being a vampire**_

_**cari: bitchy did and ur the slayer meenin u should stake her**_

_**buffy: how the hell is darla human?**_

_**angel: darlas human?**_

_**spike: god u lot are slow. darla got reincarnated by the powers because she is a major fact in the future.**_

_**buffy: how do u kno that?**_

_**cari: me? ( buffy nods) oh! i also get visions**_

_**buffy: wen did u stop being my little cousin who loved playin soccer**_

_**cari: FOOTBALL!!!! and your thinkin of lee, i couldnt play footy to save me life but its great to watch. **_

_**spike~ muttering~: stupid bloody chelsea**_

_**Cari: totally agree you i mean man u worked there way up and chelsea jus got some rich russian callede roman, i meen come on wat kinda names that, to jus give them loadsa money to by good players**_

_**spike: cheatin**_

_**Buffy: watever **_

_**Angel: so anyway maybe we should call the rest of the scoobies...**_

_**Cari:~laughing~ scoobies jeez buff you named your friends thats reli sad**_

_**dawn: thats wat i thought**_

_**buffy: shut up you 2. ill go call everyone~to cari~ im sure giles would love to meet you**_

_**Cari: wat kinda names giles**_

_**buffy: first names rupert**_

_**cari: no wonder he dont like it thats a bloody bear**_

_**everyone: huh?**_

_**cari: ~sighs~ nevermind**_

_**Dawn: so...**_

_**cari: so wat**_

_**dawn: you cant just drop this hole past life stuff on us then not tell me about ur past life**_

_**cari: oh u want the gossip**_

_**dawn: preferably blackmail material**_

_**cari: dawnie! ... ur a girl after my own heart. well hu do you want dirt on first....**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**later after research**_

_**giles:so cari... **_

_**cari: yes giles**_

_**giles:how come we have no record of you on file at the council**_

_**cari: same reason u dont have the facts that poppy and daddy were together and the fact that poppy is daddys sire. i meen jeez dru couldnt sire a rabbit**_

_**angel: thanks cari tell them all about our lives why dont ya**_

_**cari: oh they didnt kno?**_

_**spike: not exactly**_

_**buffy: you two? really? never would of guessed**_

_**cari: what happened to you two?**_

_**spike: ask him was his fault**_

_**angel: never could take responsibility for his own actions **_

_**spike: what actions?**_

_**angel: oh i dont kno how bout sleeping with darla **_

_**spike : i never slept with darla, you did!**_

_**angel: last time i slept with darla was the day before u were turned so dont u start blamin me**_

_**spike: no u slept with her about 10 years ago. thats why we broke up u idiot**_

_**angel: no i didnt. we broke up because you slept with her**_

_**cari: who told you he slept with darla**_

_**spike and angel:penn**_

_**cari: oh the jealous childe tells you and you automatically believe him? thought u loved each other more than that.**_

_**spike and angel:errr**_

_**buffy: can we have the arguments and lovey dovey crap later all i wanna kno is why u never told me !**_

_**cari: is it any of ur business**_

_**buffy: YES!!!!**_

_**willow: actually its not **_

_**buffy: huh? why u say that?**_

_**cari: because it was in the past **_

_**willow: actually i meant its just not anyting to do with u if angel and spike have or had a relationship neither is it your right to know that they had a child, unless it was an evil child who wanted to kill you **_

_**buffy: you dont wanna kill me do u caz?**_

_**cari: why do u think im here? ...... ( scared looking buffy) ...... of course not buffy u have so little faith in your family.**_

_**dawn: i'll second that**_

_**Giles: can we get back to the matter at hand**_

_**cari: which is?**_

_**giles: well for them its finding out how you remember and me its discussing exactly what you remember**_

_**angel: I think i'd rather find out seens she might remember some stuff i dont wish for u to kno.**_

_**giles: thats fair**_

_**spike: yeah i'll help**_

_**Xander: no matter what it is he always manages to get outta research. how does that happen?**_

_**spike: im jus special i guess**_

_**cari: (mumbling) ya got that right**_

_**xander: definatly spikes daughter**_

_**angel: wat makes u say that**_

_**xander: rude witty sarcastic cocky **_

_**cari: nope that jus makes me a typical englishmen **_

_**buffy: girl. english girl**_

_**cari: same thing. anyway do u happen to have um... how do i say this um ... **_

_**spike: bloody hell spit it out babes**_

_**cari: (american accent) like so can i totally have some chips **_

_**giles: finally someone hu'll take the mick outta the bleedin americans.**_

_**cari: being nice to them is jus not british**_

_**Cari talking to spike and Angel**_

_**cari: so...**_

_**Spike:yeah...**_

_**angel: jeez i never ever saw a time wen u to shut up b4 must be some sorta record**_

_**spike and cari: hey! **_

_**Cari:... Um so wat do u wanna kno?**_

_**Angel:Lets start with summut easy... Wats your full name?**_

_**Cari: Callianna Kathy O'Connor**_

_**Spike: Correct 5 points**_

_**Angel: shut up spike**_

_**Spike: what? you dont have to be serious all the bloody time ya kno**_

_**Angel: I'm not**_

_**Spike Are to**_

_**Angel:am not  
cari: shut it! next question**_

_**Angel: mine and spikes real names?**_

_**cari: Liam Angelus O'Connor and William Christianson**_

_**spike: 10 points  
angel:~growls~spike**_

_**spike:~purrs~ Peaches**_

_**cari:ewwwwww**_

_**Spike and angel:sorry  
cari: back to the matter please  
angel: yes of course, what year where you born?  
cari: 1990 oh wait you mean originally  
spike: preferably**_

_**cari:1890**_


End file.
